twoofakindfandomcom-20200214-history
Putting Two N Two Together
'''Putting Two N Two Together '''is the first episode of Two of a Kind. Plot On the first day of school, college professor Kevin Burke tells his two daughters Mary-Kate and Ashley that he's going to hire a babysitter for them part-time. The two girls are unhappy about this, especially when they learn that they're going to have to stay with old Mrs. Baker, their next-door neighbor until Kevin finds someone to watch them. When Mary-Kate and Ashley home after school, they are still unhappy until they find a new babysitter who suits them both: Carrie Moore, but Carrie happens to be Kevin's twenty-six year old freshman, coming to college late after exploring the world. Carrie also happens to get on Kevin's nerves. Especially since Carrie doesn't want to go to class at 7:30 on Wednesday morning and wants Kevin to move the class back to eight. Except Kevin refuses to hire Carrie and decides to hire Mrs. Baker full time, and upon telling Mary-Kate and Ashley they get upset, but says that if anything happened to Mrs. Baker, Carrie would be his second choice. The two girls then decide then talk with their friends and learn that the only way Mrs. Baker won't be able to watch them is if she has something to do. Like a date. Wondering who is going to want to go out with a seventy-year-old woman, they realize the only person would be a seventy-year-old man. And the seventy-year-old man happens to be their neighbor Mr. Fillmore. The two girls then go and tell Mrs. Baker and Mr. Fillmore that the other has the hots for the other and Mrs. Baker and Mr. Fillmore fall for it, giving Mrs. Baker something to do so that she can no longer watch the girls after school. Mary-Kate and Ashley then point out that their dad had a second choice, who happens to be Carrie and when Carrie shows up saying that the girls called saying that he wanted her, Kevin agrees to give Carrie a chance. On the day that Kevin has to work late, he tells Carrie that the girls have a routine and that they have to be in bed by nine. Carrie agrees to follow their routine, but Kevin then comes home to find the house completely empty and it's past nine. When Carrie finally comes home with Mary-Kate and Ashley, the two girls say that they were watching the Cubs' game from Carrie's apartment roof, since she lives right across the street from Wrigley Field. Kevin then sends the girls to bed, but tells Carrie that he needs someone more responsible than her to look after the girls and fires her. Upon going upstairs he tells Mary-Kate and Ashley that it just isn't working out since Carrie is too loose with them, but the girls say that Carrie doesn't let them get away with anything. Mary-Kate then reveals that Ashley has a crush on Pokey Valentine and told Carrie. Kevin then asks Ashley why she couldn't tell him about Pokey. Mary-Kate says that it's obvious. Because Carrie's a girl. Kevin then points out that Mary-Kate and Ashley can tell them anything. After putting Mary-Kate and Ashley to bed, Kevin goes over to Carrie's place, where Carrie is watching the Cubs' game and Kevin apologizes to Carrie, then asking her to come back, saying that as the girls get older, there are some things they'll be more comfortable talking to a woman about. Carrie says that she will as long as she doesn't need to tell Kevin anything unless she thinks he needs to know. In the final scene, Mary-Kate and Ashley are arriving home with Carrie after playing a baseball game where Mary-Kate and Ashley switched nametags so that when Mary-Kate got the winning hit so everyone thought it was Ashley. Cast Main Cast: *Mary-Kate Olsen as Mary-Kate Burke *Ashley Olsen as Ashley Burke *Christopher Sieber as Kevin Burke *Sally Wheeler as Carrie Moore Guest Cast: *Orlando Brown as Max *Rance Howard as Mr. Fillmore *Jean Speegle Howard as Mrs. Baker *Martin Spanjers as Brian *Tiffany Taubman as Jessica Category:Two of a Kind Episodes